What Sublimino Expected
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: Sublimino looks forward to his parents' visit, but nothing goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

Sublimino gasped after he saw Ben Tennyson on a television screen. He glowered as the boy stood by a defeated villain in Bellwood.  
He shook with anger. *That nasty brat always defeated me. I hypnotized others into commiting crimes before Ben stopped me* Sublimino thought. After approaching the television set, he switched it off.

The sound of a phone ringing caused Sublimino to shriek. *Is the entire world trying to tick me off?* he thought. Scowling, he ran to a table and lifted a phone. He answered the phone.

''Don't bother me!'' Sublimino snapped while his scowl stayed on his face.

''I didn't raise you to snap at your parents,'' a woman said.

Sublimino's eyebrows went up. ''Mom?''

''Your father and I are going to visit you for two weeks. We should arrive in two hours.''

Sublimino placed the phone on the table prior to a smile. *My parents might be able to defeat Ben for me. They are hypnotists like me*  
he thought. He grinned at the thought of his parents hypnotizing Ben into walking across a busy street. Sublimino stood by the table and waited.  
There was a knock on the door after two hours went by.

Sublimino's steps were quick as he approached the door. He opened it before he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sublimino's parents resembled him. Both were short and had long grey hair. Both wore long coats just like their son.  
They entered the house before Sublimino closed the door.

Sublimino took his parents' suitcases and placed them by the television set. He glanced at his relatives as they frowned.

''Why is it so dusty in here?'' Sublimino's mother asked.

''Maybe it's because I don't dust?'' Sublimino muttered.

''What's for supper?'' the hypnotist's father asked.

Sublimino shrugged. ''I thought we could go to a burger place.'' He saw his mother's sudden scowl.

''I don't eat burgers,'' the woman said.

One of Sublimino's eyebrows ascended at a snail's pace. ''Since when?'' he asked.

''I never eat red meat,'' Sublimino's mother said.

Sublimino frowned. ''Get a salad.''

Sublimino's mother shrugged. ''That's fine.''

Another smile appeared on Sublimino's face. ''Do you still hypnotize people?'' he wanted to know.

''Sometimes,'' Sublimino's father said.

Sublimino grinned another time. ''Maybe we can hypnotize others as a family. Parents and son.'' He viewed his relatives exchanging glances.

''Let's eat first. I am starving!'' the father said with a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

After frowning again, Sublimino followed his parents out of his home. ''About hypnotizing people together...''  
He stopped walking after his father turned and scowled at him. ''Right. You're starving,'' Sublimino muttered. He continued to follow his relatives. Sublimino and his family eventually found themselves in a fast food restaurant.

''Two hamburgers and three fries with a large orange soda,'' Sublimino's father said to a woman after he approached a counter.

''One salad and a diet soda,'' Sublimino's mother said.

Sublimino grinned. ''Three hamburgers and four fries...'' he said before his mother faced him and frowned. He tilted his head to one side as she ordered for him.

''My son will be getting one hamburger and a salad with a diet soda.''

Sublimino began to scowl at his mother. ''Dad isn't eating salad!'' he exclaimed.

''It's your father's vacation.''

Sublimino's father parted with cash before he turned to his family. ''I'll wait here and bring food to you. Go find a table.''

Sublimino's mother frowned at her spouse. ''Like I said, it's your vacation. Our son should bring food to us.'' She saw a smile on Sublimino's father's face.

Sublimino continued to scowl. He viewed his mother kissing his father. His mouth opened as he stuck his tongue out.  
''Moooom! Daaaad! I'm going to eat in a few minutes!''

The parents walked to a table. They sat across from one another.

The woman appeared with burgers, salads, etc.

Frowning, Sublimino took two trays and carried them to his parents. He placed them on the table. He returned to the counter and took the other tray. Sublimino eventually sat near his mother.

The father smiled as he ate a hamburger.

''About hypnotizing people...'' Sublimino said before his father glowered at him again.

''Eat your salad,'' the mother muttered.

''When are we going to hypnotize people?'' Sublimino asked.

''You're grounded for two weeks!'' the mother said with a scowl.

Sublimino gasped. ''Why?''

''You're being a brat.'' Sublimino's mother pointed a fork at the uneaten salad.

*It looks as though I will never get even with that Ben Tennyson brat. I guess I could battle him alone, but strength in numbers*  
Sublimino thought with a frown. He trembled in anger. *I teamed up with most of Ben's other enemies earlier, but we were still defeated.*

Sublimino groaned after he focused on salad. His shoulders slumped before he took a bite and groaned again.

The End


End file.
